cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Daniella Evangelista
Daniella Evangelista (1982 - ) aka Daneilla Evangelista, Daniella Evangellista Film Deaths *''Disturbing Behavior'' (1998) [Daniella]: Falls to her death (along with all the other mind-altered "Blue Ribbon" students) when William Sadler drives his truck over the dam after all the Blue Ribbons climb on board to get at William's sonic devices. (I couldn't spot Daniella specifically among all the students, but it's stated that all of them are there.) *'''Cabin by the Lake ''(2000)' Kimberley ''Drowned by Judd Nelson, who ties her feet to a cement block and throws her into a lake to study her behaviour when she knows she is going to die. She is last seen alive sinking to the bottom of the lake and her body is later seen when Judd Nelson visits his "garden". *Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell (Wishmaster 3: Devil Stone; Wishmaster 3: Sword of Justice[[Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell (2001)|)' ']](2001)' [''Anne]: Vomits up her internal organs after John Novak magically grants her wish to lose weight; John then turns her into a skeleton. (Thanks to Utonium) *'The Mangler 2 (2002)' [Emily Stone]: Hanged by the neck when the psychotic computer system pulls wires from the ceiling directly above her head, forms them into a noose and drops them over her head and around her neck. She is last seen being pulled off screen toward the ceiling. *Kill Switch (2008)' [Barmaid]: Beaten to death (off-screen) by Michael Filipowich. Her body is shown afterwards in Michael's hideout as Michael plants Steven Seagal's skin scrapings under her fingernails as a frame-up, and again when Holly Dignard discovers her hanging from a door. TV Deaths *''Ripper: Letter from Hell'' (2001) [Mary-Anne Nordstrom]: Strangled by A.J. Cook, who then slits her throat and disembowels her (off-screen), on top of Daniella having been thrown through the windshield in a car crash. Her body is shown afterwards (covered by a sheet) in the morgue during Emmanuelle Vaugier's investigation. (Thanks to Germboygel and Eric) *''Engaged to Kill ''(2006 TV Movie) [Sally]: Suffers severe injuries as a result of falling from an RV, dying in the arms of Maria Del Mar as she watches her die in shock. *''Supernatural: Fresh Blood ''(2007) [Hanging Vampire #1]: Sterling K. Brown tears off the heads of Daniella and Natalia Minuta off-camera while they are bound and hanging from the ceiling by their wrists. Their decapitated bodies are shown later but their severed heads are never seen. Music Video Deaths *''Someday ''(2003)'' (Nickelback music video)'': Commits suicide by deliberately running a red light, causing her car to be struck by an oncoming truck, as Clint Carleton's ghost and other passers by look on in shock. Her ghost emerges from the wreck and walks away with Clint. (An alternate music video exists, in which Daniella survives the crash and simply walks away unharmed.) Evangelista, Daniella Evangelista, Daniella Evangelista, Daniella Evangelista, Daniella Evangelista, Daniella Evangelista, Daniella Evangelista, Daniella Evangelista, Daniella Category:Death scenes by slashing Evangelista, Daniella Evangelista, Daniella Evangelista, Daniella Category:Death scenes by illness Evangelista, Daniella Evangelista, Daniella Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Evangelista, Daniella Evangelista, Daniella Category:Death scenes by accident Evangelista, Daniella Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Actresses of Italian descent Category:People of Italian descent Category:Death scenes by stomach bug Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Jeff F. King Movies Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Female Deaths by beheading